Present Time
by Open Flag
Summary: This is the second story of Past Time, now known as the Time series. Sebastian and Patricia are now in the present, but there past intermingle each other and they must go to Hell, to find out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: And we're back! Welcome to the second story in the time series, I hope the new peoples will go back and read the first one since it will be quite confusing if you don't, but to all you old peoples who already followed and favorited the first story, Welcome back! Anyway so first off I should just get the general disclaimer out of the way, I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters, phew that's over with now. I hope you guys will enjoy this one better than the first, and if you didn't enjoy the first then you might as well enjoy this one!  
**

* * *

I felt his piercing stare at the back of my head, I ignored it and got out the milk with some cereal, Tatima was sitting on my counter and swinging her legs up and down, also ignoring the heavy atmosphere. I poured my cereal and milk into the bowl and plopped my spoon into it devouring the milk inside.  
*Cough*  
That was the fakest cough I have ever heard, but I still turned and looked at him, meeting his red eyes, with no expression on my face.  
"Yes?"  
"And just when did you plan on telling me you were from the future?"  
"And just when did you plan on to stop glaring me to death? Seriously, its not that big of a deal." I rolled my eyes.  
"It just means that you are about hundred years younger than I thought you were." He glared at me.  
We entered a staring competition, neither of us losing or giving up, making Tatima feel very awkward as she enjoyed her own bowl of cereal. It didn't break off until Tatima got off the counter and started walking towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" I asked grabbing her arm and dragging her back.  
"Home. I don't want to stay here while you two have your lovers quarrel." She deadpanned.  
I then put my mouth to her ear and started whispering, "But what if he decides to kill me! I need witnesses! Don't leave me here alone~"  
She yanked her arm out of my grip, "I ain't staying here and dying along with you." And with that she turned her back and left, she was still getting use to how he was a full demon and I was a half demon and half something else.  
After I recollected myself I went back into my kitchen next to the counter and grabbed her now empty bowl, taking it to the sink and rinsing it and then putting it in the drying rack. I had an open floor plan, so Sebastian was sitting on my one couch in my living area, and you could clearly see me in the kitchen.  
I went back to my own cereal and started to finish it off, as I was drinking it my eyes met with red ones, whose face held no emotion and was simply watching me. So I glared and turned the other way to enjoy my milk in peace.  
After I finished it I turned back to put my bowl in the sink.  
"Gahh!" I yelled as I turned.  
Sebastian was right behind me, not even an inch away.  
"How did you do that?!"  
He looked down at me emotionless, "I covered up my energy."  
I sweat dropped, "Oh is that so." I think I like his glaring face better.  
I went to walk around him, but it was pretty hard to do in my tiny kitchen so even when I did get around him, at least one part of him was still brushing up against me. I started to wash the bowl as I turned to him abruptly.  
"Your thoughts?" I asked and kind of demanded.  
"What?"  
"What are you thinking about right now?" I clarified.  
"I was wondering if you have always lived in a place like this." He said looking around the room, making me also look around the room.  
I looked at my dust covered walls and my lumpy couch, which was super old and might at one point have been a nice shade of green but was now dull and covered in a few stains, I also saw my dimly lit kitchen and living room. It didn't smell terrible, but it didn't smell good either.  
I shrugged, "I have lived here for as long as I can remember and even after my mother left I just did what I could to make do with what I had. As you can see though I am not wealthy like I appear to be in the 1800s." I laughed.  
He was looking at me intrigued, when I got an idea.  
"Hey, if I show you my childhood photos will you forgive me?" I asked with my hands clasped in front of me.  
He sighed, "Fine."  
I skipped off to my room and jerked my door open, it was old so it needed a little extra push to get it open, then went to my bed and kneeled down reaching under to get the familiar surface of the box. When I got it I pulled it out and it was covered in dust bunnies, but I wiped those away and took it back out to the living area sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to me.  
Sebastian came and sat down next to me and I opened the box and pulled out my first album, which contained all of my baby photos. I set the book on both of our laps so we could both go through it, and opened it to the first page. My smile grew wide as I looked at the photograph.  
"This is my mother." I said, pointing to the women who was holding a baby in her arms, "This was a week after she had given birth to me."  
I looked at the brightly smiling women who had her bright strawberry blond curly locks falling around her face, and her smile was wide showing off her perfect teeth and her eyes were bright with happiness showing her blue eyes. I had inherited my mothers smile and curly hair as well as her eye color.  
"She looks happy with you." Sebastian commented.  
"Yes, we were happy, most of the time." I added on as an after thought.  
"Most of the time?" He questioned.  
He was looking into my eyes, but I looked down to avoid eye contact as I answered, "Well she was a very happy person usually, always wanted to make the best out of everything, but at night she would get drunk, and she was an angry drunk. So I had to learn to stay away from her while she got like that, I would sometimes hear her cussing out my father, at the time I thought it was normal."  
He hummed in thought and we turned to the next page, which was a picture of me in the swings at the park on a sunlit day. This went on for the next fifty pages, him occasionally asking questions, as we looked at all of my baby photos. After that I got out my second album which was twice as big and it held almost all of my childhood pictures.  
The first photo we saw was my first day of school, and lets just say I was not a happy camper.  
"Why do you look like this?" Sebastian asked.  
I smiled at the memory, "It was because at the time I was very close to my mother and I did not want to spend one second away from her, but I then learned I had to go to school which would make me spend hours away from her. I would fuss and do anything and everything to try and get out of it, but my mother had a firm foot."  
I had my black curls in pigtails and I was forced to wear a bright pink dress that my mother had found absolutely adorable, I was glaring up at the camera with my hate filled blue eyes.  
We then started going through all of my childhood memories and when Tatima finally came into the picture he asked.  
"So is this when you first met her?" He asked.  
I shook my head, "Nope, I knew her one full year before this photo."  
He then motioned for me to elaborate, I sighed, but it was with a smile, "Well you see this was taken when I was in first grade and we met in preschool, she was in my class, and since I had a strong attachment to my mother I refused to make any friends, I thought they would try and take my mother away from me. Yet this stubborn little girl was determined to be my friend, when she saw I was alone she came and started talking to me, and that's where it all began. Honestly I hated her guts at the time, since I thought she was annoying and couldn't shut up, she was with the popular crowd and I so did not fit in there."  
I smiled at the memory.

* * *

 _I was working very hard on my picture of mommy, I know she will love it when she sees it. I looked around at all the other morons in class, apparently a lot of them would think it was fun to yell every other second, I can't wait till this whole day is over and I can go hang out with mommy.  
I saw a girl staring at me, she had brown eyes and her hair was a brown with some blond highlights in it, it seemed to be her natural color. She made eye contact with me and just looked at me for a few seconds, before bursting into a smile and throwing her hand in the air waving at me.  
I looked behind me to see who she was waving at but no one was there, weird girl.  
I then went back to my work, I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see the girl from early.  
"Hello." She said politely, "My name is Taema what's yours?"  
I then stated the obvious, "Taema is not a name."  
She then pouted at me and started to fling her arms about, "Not Taema! TaTIMA! See you pronounce the 'ti' like you would pronounce tea, its Ta-tea-ma, Tatima."  
"That's still not a name." I said with no emotion.  
"Don't be so rude! What is your name, you have to tell me since I told you mine!"  
What? Was that a rule this stupid place came up with, whatever.  
"Its Patricia." I said with no difficulty.  
"Your enjlish is gawd." She said in a baby like voice.  
Urg, Annoying.  
_

* * *

I brought myself out of my daydream and back to the present, I kept looking at the photos with Sebastian, even though he tried to hide it I can tell he is enjoying himself. I wonder what he looked like as a kid?  
Then I saw Sebastian freeze at a photo, he turned to look into my eyes and he had a closed eyed smile on, what the heck did he see that set him off?  
"Patricia, what and who is this?" He pointed at the photo.  
I looked and I saw a little me sitting on a bench and next to me was Tatima's older brother, Derek, but I can tell what set him off. The fact that I was kissing Derek right on the lips, I was about ten in the picture and Derek was thirteen, his brown hair was plain and boring and he had the same eye color as his sister. Honestly he looked just like every other human, he was completely normal, no attributes made him stand out.  
"That's Derek." I said without a care.  
"Oh so you still remember his name?" Sebastian was looking deathly scary, but I ignored that as I answered.  
I waved my hand, "Knock it off Sebastian, he was just my first boyfriend and he is Tatima's older brother, that's why I still remember his name. Besides right after that photo I broke up with him because I thought kisses were icky." I mimicked my child self, "Besides that was just a peck on the lips, you were my first real kiss."  
That seemed to cool him down for now but I could tell he was getting more and more irritated when Derek kept showing up in more pictures, half way through his hormonal episode I got off of the couch and went over to take my scarf off. I hadn't seen Tatima's family today since when we got back we were still in our 1800s funeral clothes, I then had to go to my apartment, with her tagging along and I had to cover up my collar bone and neck with a scarf. I don't know why he put his 'mark' in such a place, it was quite annoying.  
Sebastian had seemed shocked that I would even consider living here, and yeah it was filthy but it was in my price range, so I just made do and it was also the place I lived with my mother. When me and Tatima told him where we were now he was all very calm about it, which only lasted for so long, which explained his glaring contest with me.  
As I was putting on my pajamas Sebastian came into my room, technically he was just outside the door and since I am not use to people being here I did not close the door.  
"Could you have at least waited till I had my pants on?" I asked as I was putting my legs into my pant holes.  
"Do you need sleep?" He asked, not showing any sign of moving.  
"Obviously, you have seen me sleep multiple times." I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous question.  
"I find it strange that you are even half demon, because I do not sense such presence or power in you."  
"Oh." Was all I said not really caring, I was now fully dressed and grabbing my toothbrush.  
I started walking past him when he stopped me by putting his arm in front of me, "Are you planning on ignoring me all night?"  
"I'm not ignoring you." I corrected, "I am just going to sleep."  
He then leaned into me, "Either way I will still be bored all night, and you did not let me see you for a full two weeks before this."  
I sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you, I was preparing Tatima's, well actually Christina's, funeral."  
I then pushed his arm aside and made my way to my bathroom, which was right next to my bedroom, and started to brush my teeth.  
"You even have to do the simplest of human things, you don't even act demon." Sebastian said from behind me.  
Since I was unable to talk from all of the spit and toothpaste in my mouth I decided to ignore him. I finished quickly and wiped my mouth on a rag I leave in my bathroom.  
I then made him a make shift bed on the couch, or started to.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Making you a bed, even though you don't need one I figured it would be rude not to make you one."  
"I won't use it." He stated.  
"Oh? And what do you plan to do all night?" I asked with my hands on my hips.  
He then smirked, scaring me though I tried to cover it, "I had a few ideas."  
He then hit the back of my knees, at an amazing speed even I couldn't keep up with, making me start to fall though he caught me in mid air and carried me bridal style.  
I blushed out of embarrassment at being taken over so easily and off guard.  
"Sebastian!"  
All of a sudden we were in my room and he put me on my bed as he got on top of me, I tried to refuse at first but I then saw he pink glowing eyes.  
"I'll make you pay for not seeing me in two weeks." He growled.

* * *

 **AN: So I think I will stop that there, and seriously if you have not read the first one go read it, or else a lot of the upcoming things will not make sense, anyway so this story will mostly be about their past and you will be finding out what happened to them as children and there family blood lines. Also if you saw my foreshadowing in the first story then you know what is to happen, if you didn't I will only say one thing, there is a huge twist coming up super soon! I think its big anyway, you guys will have to review on it, so incase you didn't notice I am trying to make my chapter longer so it will take me some more time to get them out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And I am back, so I don't know what is going on lately but I am suffering a major writers block, but I am just going to push on through it and keep writing, hope this chapter is good!  
**

* * *

I turned my head and looked at my lovers face, not like I would ever call him that out loud, and it seemed like he was sleeping again, but he told me that he doesn't sleep unless he just does it for enjoyment. I could move but I am afraid of angering him again, he showed his frustration last night, and even though it was a bit of a turn on, I would rather not be tied up again. Yes he tied me up, and it was way too embarrassing for me to want a repeat, also I could feel his bite marks on my side, he had broke the skin and quite enjoyed himself. My head was currently lying on his arm, as the side of my body was pressed against his, I was right in the nook of his arm and if he wanted to he could totally capture me here and I wouldn't be able to get out.  
That's when I made up my mind I was definitely getting out, I knew he would have way too much fun with that. The sheets were over both of our naked bodies, I slowly slide it off of me and I slowly moved my legs to the edge of the bed and slowly, and quietly, started to move my whole body to the edge.  
He shifted, making me freeze and wait for him to settle back down, I then kept inching towards the end, I was almost there just one more second and I would be out of bed.  
He then rolled over, on top of me, and wrapped both arms around me squeezing.  
Danggit!  
And he is still asleep too! How the heck does he do that?!  
So I now I literally was trapped, under his naked body that is. This is super uncomfortable, what if I touch something I am not suppose too. Sure I have felt it and it has gone inside me before, but now I would feel like I'm molesting him since he is asleep and unaware.  
My hands were trapped under his chest and my legs were together but in between his, so it was inevitable that I was touching _it_.  
His hold around me then got tighter, okay that's it I am so getting out of this! He is going to be suffocating me soon!  
I started wriggling around, not caring if I woke him, I then just rolled off the bed, taking him with me.  
His eyes were open before we hit the floor, but then when we did I was on top of him. I jumped off and wrapped the sheet around my naked, cold, body, glaring down at him.  
"I thought you said Demons don't sleep." I said.  
"We do, for luxury."  
"And so you just randomly hug people in your sleep."  
He smirked, "Whoever said I was asleep."  
My face flamed with anger, I pointed an accusing finger at him and started making noises that wasn't an animal or human.  
"Now since you wanted to get up this early, I think I shall go get dressed." He calmly got up and walked out of the room, giving me a nice view of that sexy gluteus maximus.  
Focus! You are very angry with him! Even if he is amazingly handsome and sexy and so goooooood in be-! Focus!  
I got up, after thinking for a full minute, and started getting dressed. I went with a nice pair of casual blue jeans and a green t-shirt to bring out my eyes a bit. We had a lot to do today, I hope, if Sebastian agrees to take me to Hell. Even though he took my explanation very well, he seems hesitant to take me there, even though he did confess to one day dragging me down to the depths of Hell with him. Still I talked to my father last night, in my dream like always, and he told me where we should be meeting him, he said the demon I am with will know where it is. I don't know why, but sometimes he speaks about Sebastian as if he knows him personally and other times he speaks as if he is a complete stranger, its as if he is trying to hide something from me.  
I got up completely and went over to my closet, getting out a pair of plain blue jeans and a red tank top that didn't show to much cleavage. Sebastian hadn't said anything about it to me, but I could tell he did not like the newer fashion tends that the girls of this era wore, which is my reason for choosing pants and a tank top. Sometimes it was fun just to annoy that demon a little bit, though I am sure one day it will get me killed.  
I walked out, ignoring the demons gaze, and went to my cabinets to see what I could get to eat. I did not have much, just some boxed cereal and a couple of granola bars, I looked into my fridge, only to be disappointed I was out of milk and only had some left overs with a few veggies. I closed the door and lowered my standards before opening back up my food cabinet.  
"So I have never asked, but what age are you suppose to be here?" I heard Sebastian's deep voice call from his place in my living room, he was fully dressed now.  
"I am meant to be sixteen, at least that's what the government says." I answered still looking at what little food I had.  
"And at what age were you able to make the 'time machine'?"  
I sighed in disappointment, at there being nothing to eat, and turned to look at him, leaning on the counter as I did, "Sixteen, me and Tatima were very smart kids, we wanted to get wealthy off of making something no one ever did. I had joked we should make a time machine, Tatima started looking for a way to do that, she found a way to make it."  
"Oh? So Tatima built it?" He said putting a hand to his chin raising an eyebrow.  
I laughed, shocking him, "Tatima couldn't build it even if she tried her hardest, she isn't good with numbers, you see, and everything is made up of 1s and 0s."  
"1s and 0s?" He repeated at a loss, obviously it had gone over his head.  
"That little fact is insignificant, either way she needed a mathematician, which is where I come in. I have always been good in math, and soared past all the others my age. She however could build the actual machine and I could tell her what she needed exactly and translate that into a language she could understand. So without each other we never would have been able to make the actual machine." I leaned against the counter as I said this and just looked him in the eyes.  
"So why have you not yet sold such a thing if your original goal was to get wealthy off of it?" He asked, looking me dead in the eyes.  
I looked at the ground not sure what to say, "Truth be told, I don't know."  
He waited obviously to hear something else.  
I sighed, "In the beginning we had gone in the past to see if it had worked, the worst that could happen would be that we got electrocuted if it did not work, so we saw little risk. Once we got there we realized that we didn't have a way to get home." I laughed at the memory.

* * *

 _Oh my goodness! This is so amazing, the 1800s is so cool, how we ended up in Europe is past me, probably just a bug we need to fix. I looked around at all of the people and buildings, I loved the dresses, though I know I did not want to wear a corset!  
People were staring at me, probably because of my weird way of dressing, but I ignored them about to run into the first shop I saw, but a certain someone's arm yanked me back.  
"Are you crazy!? You look like a monster! We need to blend in."  
I looked into my Friends brown eyes, which had flecks of gold in them, "Oh? And how do you intend to do that, when we have no money! No old fashioned clothes! And no way of getting home!"  
Both of our eyes went as wide as saucers as we realized what I just said was true.  
_

* * *

"Then how did you, and we, get back here?" A certain someone said, bringing me out of my memory.  
I shrugged, "Same way we got there, but that time it was a bit harder, we both had to get jobs, which did not pay well, mind you, and work our butts off trying to scrape enough money to get the parts we needed to rebuild the time machine. We also had to eat and have a place to stay, so we penny pinched whenever we could, it took us two full years to be able to rebuild it, and by that time we had figured out what I was."  
"Figured out what you were?" He asked, seeming even more curious now.  
I looked at him, "Yeah, until I _changed_ we thought I was a human just like everybody else, haven't I told you this before?"  
"You briefly mentioned it." He nodded, seeming to be in thought, "Now, I am no expert in English society-"  
"Though you try to be." I interrupted with a mock grin.  
His eyes briefly narrowed before he continued on, "How did you ever come to be nobles?"  
I chuckled, "If you and your _master_ had done a bit more research on us, you would have found out that we are indeed not nobles."  
He opened his mouth to ask, but I beat him to it.  
"Everyone assumes we are nobles because of our riches, but in truth we have never been deemed any title. All we did was build up a company that we could run temporarily, and be able to live in comfort, with a few luxuries of course." I smiled.  
"When me and my master were 'researching' you, we actually found a document that deemed you a noble, it was even signed by the Queen."  
My eyes went a bit wider for a second before I put two and two together.  
"That son of a gun!"  
"I beg your pardon?" Sebastian asked, surprised by my outburst.  
"What you saw was the work of my si- of Tatima, who is actually really good at making false documents, and since in your time you did not have too much of that you probably would not know what to look for." I explained.  
He nodded his head in understanding.  
"So our we going to keep talking about my past, or actually get something done today?" I asked, with sarcasm.  
"You have never been to Hell and need my help to get there?" He asked, confirming it.  
I nodded my head, slowly, worried why he was asking.  
He then grinned, "Ah, but, my love, I have never been in this time it would be enjoyable to see some of the things humans have invented since then, though I am sure that they themselves have not changed much."  
I almost let my jaw drop, but I just sighed and put a hand to my forehead, "Sebastian we don't really have time for this."  
He smirked, "Ah, but didn't you mention that we would practically be back the second we left," I paled as he was right, "So I believe we have all of the 'time' we need."  
I glared at him, I was a bit impatient to meet my father for the first time, if you couldn't tell. As I did though I noticed something pretty crucial, that would not be good if we were discovered, his clothes. It was still a butler's uniform, but super old fashioned and he would stick out like a sore thumb.  
"Alright fine, but first I am going shopping by myself." I said going to grab my purse.  
"Are you sure you-"  
"I'm fine!" I cut him off and said it a bit more harshly than I meant to, but with that I closed my door and went out.

* * *

Shopping is hard! I never realized as much until I went shopping for Sebastian, everyone kept looking at me weird since I was buying men's clothing that was obviously way too big for me. I was at Walmart, and you think these people would have seen everything, since I have seen the website 'the people of Walmart', and lets just say you don't see many people weirder than that. I was quickly trying to scramble together just some plain black clothes for him, since that is the only color he ever wears, and so far I had two shirts, one pair of khakis and one pair of dark jeans. That should be all I need, now for the really daring, the underwear section. I had already walked past it a couple of times, wimping out every time I even got close to it.  
Okay Patricia, you can do this! Just grab the first bag of underwear you see, it will be nothing. People will not stare at you if you do it quickly.  
You know what, when did I ever start caring of what people think of me.  
I strolled right into that aisle and grabbed the underwear, that I was guessing was his size, and walked right out. Glad to have that over, then I went to the check out, ready to pay the amount I needed to pay, its fine not like I am going to spend this money again.  
After I got that done, I quickly walked home, not wanting to stay in that place I just embarrassed myself in.  
Sebastian, was shocked when I returned looking up, from whatever he was reading.  
"You weren't gone that long." He commented as I set the bags down.  
"Yeah, there is a Walmart just down the street." At his confused expression I just waved it off, "Never mind, anyway put this on for today."  
I tossed him the pants and shirt, which were both just a plain black, and he caught them with ease. I ripped open the plastic bag that held the underwear, and then I also tossed that to him.  
" Okay so the little pants, are underwear, and that is your first layer of clothing, and then the shirt and pants are your last layer of clothing." I explained, so he would know what goes where, though I am quite sure it is not that hard to figure out.  
He nodded and started to get undressed.  
"Wait! Aren't you going to go into the bathroom to do that!?" I said, in haste.  
He smirked, "Why does it bother you my dear Patricia~" He cooed.  
I glared at him, behind my burning cheeks, "Whatever." I scoffed and turned the other way.  
Once he was done I turned around and got my first good look at him in 'now in day' clothing. The black T-shirt I had gotten him was really tight against his lean muscles, and the pants almost made his butt stick out just a bit. No wonder people of the past changed to these type of clothing, people look way more attractive in them.  
I coughed awkwardly and was about to speak when my door was banged on, I jumped but went to answer it before Sebastian could.  
And low and behold there stood Tatima!  
"Come! You have to see!" She yelled grasping my hand.  
"Umm, I'm kind of in the middle of stuff here." I gestured awkwardly to Sebastian.  
She rolled her eyes, as if it was obvious, "He can come too! Now come!" She yanked on my arm harder and I let her drag me along with Sebastian trailing behind.  
We went down my apartment and down the road strait into her neighborhood and up to her house.  
"Oh wow I have never seen this before." Sarcasm was dripping from my voice.  
She waved it off, "Not that! He's inside!"  
She then ran in leaving me and Sebastian confused, "He?"  
I trailed in after her and Sebastian followed me, my curiosity was the only reason I came in, one quick look and then I'm out. All that went out the window as soon as I saw who she was talking about.  
I ran up to him and tackled him to the ground.  
"DEREK~!" I squealed, super happy and probably overexcited, "I thought you were in college! How in the world and when did you get back!"  
I backed away, like three inches, to give him some space to breathe.  
He laughed, "Well I'm happy to see you too Patricia. My professors were super nice and gave us some extra time for the weekend and so I decided to come visit my family." He smiled at me.  
That was the one thing I use to love about Derek, he had the cutest dimples, but you could only ever tell when he would smile and he was the best man I had ever met. I use to think that I would grow up and be his wife, honestly if I was normal I think that is what would have happened.  
"Alright, don't crush my son to death!" Mr. Adams came up and grabbed my collar pealing me off of Derek.  
I was then set on my feet, but I didn't mind to much, I was just so happy to see Derek after so long, but I was brought out of my happy reunion by Mrs. Adams.  
"Patricia, who is this man with you?" She asked in her sweet voice, looking suspiciously at Sebastian.  
Sebastian took that as a good time to introduce himself, and claim me.  
He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my close against his side, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, it is an honor to meet you ma'am." He did a slight bow.  
I rolled my eyes at his antics, but Mrs. Adams was quite stricken with him.  
"Oh my, I never knew you had such a boyfriend, Patricia, and he's British too." She said.  
Oh yes, how could I forget that he had a British accent.  
"Oh my sister did not tell me you were dating." Derek said, as if there was some sort of challenge going on.  
And when I looked at him I saw that he had his eyes locked with Sebastian's, urg men. I knew that Derek is just looking out for me in brotherly type love, but of course Sebastian would interpret that into he had some kind of affection for me.  
I smiled and laughed it off, "Oh no need to worry, I know what I'm doing."  
I then went over to Tatima's side, for some reason I got the feeling that today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry that took so long, a lot of stuff happened, believe me. Anyway I hope this was good, more to be found out in later chapters. I am excited to put them in Hell, but I am trying my best not to rush it, but I really want to since there is a huge twist coming up when they get there. Anyway Review! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was around lunch time now, me, Mrs. Adams, and Tatima, were all in the kitchen preparing it since we had a bit more people than expected. The men and lady were in the living room, though I could still see them through the open door. They were mostly talking about nonsense things that I knew Sebastian didn't care less about, but he played the good human man for now.  
Jessica, Tatima's younger sister, was making HUGE girly eyes at Sebastian, doing anything to get his attention, I found it rather amusing, though Sebastian seemed a little annoyed by the inconvenience. I kept stirring the potatoes, I was making smashed potatoes, Tatima was making all the vegetables, and Mrs. Adams was making the meatloaf.  
I then walked out of the kitchen, knowing that my boiling potatoes were going to take a while.  
"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, no one in particular.  
Jessica felt she had the right to speak, "I was just telling Sebastian, that I made all As on my last report card!"  
Jessica, was only eleven years old and she thought that she knew everything, like all teenagers or preteens. I saw her next to Sebastian on the love seat, making me have to go sit on the couch, a seat away from Derek.  
"Did you now?" I asked, not really caring, as I sat on the couch, "Impressive, well keep up the good work."  
She smiled at me and then turned her attention back to Sebastian, flinging her hair over one shoulder and batting her eyelashes making her intention quite clear. I let a little 'pfft' sound escape my mouth, wondering if I had ever looked so ridiculous in front of a guy. Derek cleared his throat to get my attention, I noticed he had scooted over to sit right next to me on the couch.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Your speaking has gotten much more formal since we last spoke." He stated.  
I laughed lightly, "Well I am growing older, that is bound to happen, is it not?"  
He nodded laughing it off as well, "I guess your right." It was quiet for a minute, which I enjoyed, till he started up again, "So are you and him are a... thing?"  
He pointed first to me then Sebastian, I chuckled, "Would you like to know?"  
"Well I am asking?" He said in a flirty type tone.  
Which only made me laugh since I had seen him go through so many girlfriends before, "Geez Derek, already trying to put the moves on me?" I joked.  
"Hey don't look at me, you had your hands all over me this morning." He defended with a smile.  
We both laughed, Derek was easy. Easy everything, easy to read, easy to hand out with, easy to get bored of. That last one was for sure.  
"To answer your first question though, yes, we are going out."  
He sighed, "I was afraid of that."  
I looked at him in confusion, "Afraid, why?"  
"Well~" He trailed off looking at the ceiling, "I guess he just doesn't seem right for you."  
"Not right for me?" I asked, a little annoyed.  
"Don't get offended!" He immediately defended himself, "Its just that I know you have had a hard life-"  
"Derek."  
"Wait let me finish! You need someone who understands all of you-"  
"Derek!"  
"Well its just that he doesn't know your past!"  
I was so embarrassed, not necessarily at what he was saying, but the fact that everyone was now watching. He had kept rising in volume as he spoke and this was a conversation that I did not want everyone to hear, I was trying to warn him to keep it down, but I think my interference had actually made it worse.  
"Not like I do!" Derek then finished proclaiming.  
STUPID!  
Read the atmosphere! Everyone was silent because you made this such a big scene! That's when you shut your trap and wait for a better moment! Now everyone knows that you just confessed your love! And in the worst possible way too!  
My face was red, from embarrassment and anger, not from his affections or feeling that he might have thought he had for me.  
So to save him from the worst situation in his entire life, I ran out of the room, and into Tatima's room, the one room I knew for sure had a lock on it. It would have been terrible if I had rejected him in front of everybody like that.  
I then heard the noise rise after I left, some accusing Derek of hurting me, and others trying to call me back out. Honestly the whole thing was so ridiculous that I wanted to burst into laughter, this was bad I can't hold it back for much longer.  
There was a knock at the door and I could feel Sebastian's presence right outside the door so I quickly unlocked it and then sat on Tatima's bed with my shoulders shaking.  
I heard him come in and then close the door, he came behind me and put his hands on my shaking shoulders.  
"Are you-"  
I grabbed a pillow and smashed it into my face and burst into laughter inside the pillow, I could no longer hold it back and I didn't care if Sebastian saw me in such a way. Once the first wave of laughter passed I was mostly done with just a few giggles escaping here and there, I looked at Sebastian, to see he was confused on what to do.  
"I'm sorry." I apologized, "What were you saying?"  
"Umm.. Nothing, why did you laugh?"  
I giggled some more, "Do you not find it humorous? Well I guess you don't know the whole story." I shrugged.  
"Whole story?" He asked.  
I turned fully towards him, ready to tell him my tale, since I was stuck in this room for a while now, "Well you see Tatima's older brother is three years older than me, and when I was fourteen, and he was seventeen, I thought for such he would be my future husband. Me and Tatima even planned our wedding together, of course he had no idea that this was going on, and we were so excited that we would become sisters in the future. Sister-in-laws that is. I just find it so funny that he confesses to me now, after I am already with my person, its kind of like the situation got reversed."  
I smiled at this though Sebastian seemed annoyed, "So you had feeling for him in the past?" He asked with a glare.  
I then did a very melodramatic sigh, rolled my eyes into the back of my head and collapsed on the bed.  
"Must you be able to be jealous in every situation!?" I asked annoyed.  
He then sighed and let a peaceful smile spread across his face, collapsed on the bed next to me, I was on my stomach and he was on his back.  
"I guess just this once I can let it go." He said looking me strait in the eye.  
I smiled, "Good!"  
The door then opened and in came Tatima, I should have told Sebastian to lock the door.  
"Are you okay? Why did you run out? What are you-!"  
"One question at a time please." I cut her off.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, and was patiently waiting for my answer.  
"I'm fine, I ran out so I wouldn't have to reject your brother in front of everybody." I said as I sat back up on her bed, Sebastian doing the same.  
She sighed, "Good, I thought so but I just wanted to make sure. Anyway what were you two doing before I came in here?" She glared.  
I rolled my eyes, "We were just talking, paranoid much?"  
She folded her arms, "Whatever you guys are in that newly started dating faze, its gross." She made a disgusted face.  
"Are not, we have not done what any of those idiot couples have!" I defended.  
"You went to see him behind my back." She countered.  
"Pu-lease! Do you have to know every little thing that I do each second of the day?"  
She huffed and looked at the wall, "Whatever, I am sure you guys have done something stupid and ridiculous when I was not around."  
I sighed, "Believe what you want. When can I go back out?" I asked.  
"Hmm, whenever you want to I'm guessing." She said.  
Sebastian was being oddly quiet with just watching us converse.  
"Yeah, but I don't want to have to deal with that awkward situation out there."  
She laughed, "Everybody has to at some point in their life, just go get it over with."  
I pouted, "Hmph! I don't want to! Besides your bed is pretty comfy." I laid back, enjoying the feel, until some one grabbed my legs and pulled me off.  
"Hey!" I looked to see Tatima glaring down at me.  
"Get it over with now, I do want to eat some time today and you know they won't start without you."  
I sighed and stood up, "Fine~ Oooh wait should I act like I'm crying to make it more dramatic."  
"I prefer that you leave my brothers heart alone and try to not make him feel more guilty than he already is."  
I sighed, "Fun sucker."  
I then walked out into the living room where most everyone was, they were all looking at me very intently. I did not need or want this type of attention, I already get enough of it from a certain someone.  
"Hey, sorry about that." I said awkwardly then I fled the scene to check on my potatoes in the kitchen.  
I was the only one in there and I did not want to stay in the living room to have that awkward conversation with Derek where he apologizes and then still trys to convince me that he is right for me and better than that other guy. Aka Sebastian.  
Derek was apparently desperate to have the conversation because he came in and closed the door behind him, his eyes down cast.  
"Sorry about earlier." He says.  
I kept my front facing the boiling pot while I looked at him from the corner of my eye, "No problem."  
"Its just that-"  
"You need to shut your trap Derek." It was amazing whenever my mood swings hit, Tatima had to grow use to them.  
"What?"  
"You need to stop treating me like a little kid, I know what I am doing I am not stupid! If I was in a bad situation I would have gotten out of it long before now!" I said staring him down from the side of my eye.  
"Well is just that a gi- a women like yourself is much more delicate th-"  
"Did you seriously just call me delicate." Ooooh crap was about to hit the fan. He just royally pissed my off, calling me delicate, I can not believe he had the audacity to say that!  
He gulped, "I meant-"  
"I know exactly what you meant! You're saying that since I am a women I am weaker than a man and because of that I would not be able to get out of a bad situation! Do not go around believing such gibberish!" I was strait up glaring at him, "Me and Sebastian will leave right after lunch, we have other things to do." And with that I walked around him and out or the room.  
When I went into the living room I had a bright smile on and I had a bounce in my step, I saw Sebastian on the side leaning against a wall so I went to go stand next to him, to not draw to much attention.  
"So how did it go?" He whispered in my ear, I knew he knew what had happened since he can hear all of it.  
"You know."  
"How do you think it went?" He rephrased.  
I shrugged, "Not sure, but at least now he knows that I do not have feelings for him." I smiled.  
Sebastian chuckled, "Yes, now he does."  
The rest of the time that lunch was getting prepared Tatima stole all of my attention, I think she might be jealous of Sebastian, and we had a blast. Playing cards and making sarcastic jokes at everyone now and then, it had been a while since we could just hang out like this in the future, women could so speak their mind now and everything was so much better, though I love the older fashions.  
When lunch was made we all sat around the table, girls on one side, boys on the other. So I was in the middle, Tatima on my right and Jessica on my left, who just so happened to be right across from Sebastian. Derek was across from me, and he kept giving me pity glances which were seriously starting to annoy me now, and Tatima was fine not having anyone across from her, honestly I think she quite enjoyed it that way.  
"Alright let's say Grace." Mr. Adams said.  
Tatima leaned over into my ear and whispered, "Grace."  
We both giggled and I elbowed her in her side, Sebastian seemed to find the sight amusing.  
Everyone started to take each others hands, and I have no quarrels with it since I have been having to do this when I first started going to her house, but Sebastian seemed very hesitant, and refusing, to take anybody's hand.  
"I promise we don't bite dear." Mrs. Adams tried to comfort.  
I rushed for an excuse when it became apparent that Sebastian was not going to take anybody's hand, "He's an atheist." I smiled as if it was completely normal.  
Everyone else sweat dropped, but Tatima, and they said pray without including him. Mrs. Adams forced Sebastian to eat at least a couple of bites, which ended up being mash potatoes, because she said something along the lines of 'Your girl made this specifically for you and you refuse to eat it, now imagine how hurt she must be feeling'. Which was a total lie, I would never have made something specifically for Sebastian since I don't even know what he likes to eat, except human souls of course, but that was a different story.  
Lunch went quickly, after Derek stopped moping, and me and Sebastian were quick to leave afterwards having our fill of the 'family' life. I didn't even feel like going home so we passed by my place on the way to the destination I had in mind.  
"You do realize you just passed your...house?"  
"Oh really? I had no idea." I said sarcastically.  
"So where are we headed?" He asked, Gosh I love his voice, it was the right type of deep and masculinity to make a girls knees go weak.  
"The mall." I said bringing myself out of my daze, "Its really popular and its kind of life a shopping market, there you will be able to see what humans have been doing for about the past hundred years."  
When we walked up to the mall Sebastian seemed to feel the need to make comments on all his observations.  
"Hmm, well it is a big building, and it seems most people, even common people used motorized vehicles. Why don't you have one?"  
"I have bills and other things to worry about, so I can't buy a car, I also don't have a parent that would be able to buy a car for me."  
"You speak highly of your mother but I have not yet seen her, what happened to her?"  
Wow, he didn't stray from sensitive subjects, "If I had an answer to that I'd tell you."  
Then we were walking inside the mall, "Now please don't make any weird or personal comments." I said.  
He just followed behind me as we started walking, there just so happened to pet store inside the mall and so the kittens in the window distracted him as he stopped and stared at them with a blush on his face.  
People were starting to look at him, he was really attractive, but he was also acting weird towards the animals.  
I sighed and walked into the pet store, I talked to one of the managers there and he allowed me to take a kitten out and pet it to see if I was interested. I just so happened, coincidentally, to pick up the kitten that had attracted so much of Sebastian's opinion, he saw me pick it up, still outside, and then came inside to pet it.  
I handed him the cat and he immediately started fawning over it, I will never understand my lovers love for felines, oh well it is what brought us together.  
I went back over to the clerk and got the paper ready and it only cost one hundred dollars since it had all of its shots.  
"If you want we could declaw it for you." He suggested.  
I then glared at him, "No way! Don't you know that that is like cutting off the whole first part of a humans finger!"  
He sweat dropped but left it be and I bought a cute red collar to go around her neck.  
Sebastian was rubbing his face against the kittens, earning soft mews from it, and also getting more and more weird looks from the pass byers.  
I quickly put the collar around it, and Sebastian seemed confused as to what I was doing.  
"Alright lets go."  
Sebastian was about to put the cat back, but I took her out of his arms and started exiting the small store.  
"Don't we have to put her back?"  
I showed him the paper work, "She is ours now."  
And with that I turned my heel and kept walking down the busy mall, after all it was a Saturday. On the inside though I was super happy, I cannot believe I just said that she was 'ours', okay so maybe I am a bit young for Sebastian but who cares.  
When we got to a Victoria Secret shop Sebastian again stopped and started looking at one of the pictures of the model in the bra and underwear. Which was completely unacceptable! I grabbed his arm and dragged him away and onto the next thing.  
"Women don't seem to have much shame in this era."  
I ignored his comment and kept going.  
"Love are you alright?"  
"Fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"B-"  
"Here." I handed him the kitten.  
I knew it would distract him to where he would not bother me, and it worked as he then invested his time into the kitten. I wonder if it was necessary to be jealous of a cat.  
I then got an idea, though it was probably a bad one, he was distracted so it could work. When I knew he was fully not paying attention to me I slipped away and into the crowd, I could find him later so no need to worry. I then doubled back and into the previous store where I had gotten up set, lets see if I where Sebastian what would my favorite color be. Well it was obviously black, but how the heck am I suppose to find that when everything is pink!

* * *

 **AN: Blah! I'm sick today and it sucks, it has been a while since I have been this sick. Anyway, what did you guys think of the chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked out of that store with a huge blush, yep, no way I am buying anything from them. Not only is everything bright colors, but they also have that super embarrassing logo on the bag and there would have been no way to hide that from Sebastian.  
On my way storming back to him I noticed a much different store that also had scantily underwear, but it was in all dark colors and could be considered for goth girls. I walked into there to see what they had, and I was very impressed.  
"May I help you?" Asked a women behind the counter that had three nose piercings and had them on her upper ear as well. I could see the very detailed tattoos, starting on her neck, and going along down her arm.  
After my initial shock, since my mother always kept me away from people, I let a bit of my scarf slip, able to reveal my demon mark, but she would think it was a tattoo.  
"Yes I was looking for something, for my _boyfriends birthday._ " I suggested.  
She immediately understood, and after seeing a bit of my tattoo seemed to trust me more.  
"Over here," She said leading me to one of the more back areas, probably so the more conservative people, like myself, don't see it.  
"We have a lot of different sizes, but you don't seem to be too big, so you should probably look at these things." She pointed to a full rack.  
I took a confident step forward, knowing that if I dropped my act even for a second she would put her walls back up, and started looking through the items. I was shocked though I did not let it show on my face, as I looked through I saw that most of the bras and panties were all lace and you could see everything. Now I did want something that showed a lot, but I did not want it to show that much.  
"Do you have anything that covers the...umm... middle part of my chest?" I asked, "You see I am pretty self conscious and I think that less to the eye is more to the imagination!" I quickly explained with a smile.  
She did an off handed chuckle, "Not to worry, I could tell the moment you walked in here that you were different. Let me guess your boyfriend is the one who actually likes this stuff?"  
I nodded my head, though it was a part lie.  
"Over here is where you will be able to find something more to your taste." She said leading me to a different part of the small store.  
I smiled and followed her as she lead the way, mostly I just wanted to hurry up and get to Sebastian, soon enough he would realize that our separation was no mistake, if he hadn't already.  
The new rack she led me to was much better, most things were black or a dark shade of red and some had a nice trim of a lighter color. I started looking through when I saw one that caught my eye completely, it was black but had a dark green trim, it had no straps that went over the shoulders and it just connected in the back, but on the sides it connected to the bottom part and fluttered into a little skirt that was big enough just to cover up your butt cheeks that would be sticking out since the underwear style was a thong.  
I immediately fell in love with it, I think it might attract Sebastian as well, but also I really just want to see myself in it.  
"Will that be all?" I heard the girl who was still hovering behind me say.  
I nodded my head, and when she was ringing it up I recovered my neck and collar bone, since it was suppose to be kept a secret.  
She put it in a plain brown bag and I quickly rushed off to go find Sebastian, it wasn't hard since his energy was so much stronger than everyone else's here, he really wasn't trying to cover it up at all.  
I quickly started to make my way there thinking of a way to hide my surprise, when I accidently knocked into someone's chest.  
"Oh! Sorry." I said quickly.  
"Not at all, the fault was mine." Said a guy, I looked up to see he had red hair with a tint of yellow and orange, it was quite a weird color. His eyes are what really captured me though, they were a bright green and were glimmering in the daylight, he was at least five inches taller than me.  
I lost myself looking at him, but then he suddenly got closer and started sniffing me.  
"The heck!" I said and shoved his face away.  
He then grabbed my hands, "Don't be so feisty, you have a really dangerous scent on you." He said trying to bring his face closer to mine, it looked as if he was going to kiss me.  
I quickly tried to get away from him, but I realized that he was much stronger than me, which came as a shock since I have never met a human stronger than me after I discovered myself.  
"Get away you freak!"  
"I'm the freak?! You're the one who apparently likes to flirt with death!"  
What the heck was he even saying, it didn't make any sense!  
"Patricia what is going on here?"  
Both me and the man jumped at the sound of his voice, then the guy was at least ten feet away, we already had a crowd of onlookers no reason for there to be more.  
"I see so you associate yourself with _those things_." The man sneered in disgust.  
Sebastian had his fake smile plastered onto that perfect face of his, "Please excuse my mate and I." He then grabbed me and took me away from the boy.  
I was then mad at everyone, mad at the boy for causing a scene, mad at Sebastian for saying such things in public, mad at everyone!  
"Why did you do that?" I asked Sebastian as he dragged me by the arm out, and he had the kitten in the other arm.  
"Did you want to stay longer in there?" He said obviously meaning that situation.  
"No, but why did you say that?!" I wasn't going to batter around, I wanted to get right down to the root of the problem.  
"Is it so wrong for me to say facts." He said letting a little irritation slip into his voice.  
"That is not the problem, the problem is that you decide to say that in public when nobody says that, besides calling me your mate is weird." We were now outside and on the trek back to my house.  
"How is it weird?" He asked.  
"Because it sounds like something animals would say!" I burst annoyed that he didn't get obvious human logic.  
He then turned towards me and said, "And that's what we are! You and I are both animals! It is not my fault that you were raised by idiotic humans so you yourself grew up to be an idiot!"  
That is when he crossed the line, way to far over the line, calling my mother an idiot.  
I was so tempted to burst out some comeback along the lines of, at least I had a mother, but that would get us nowhere and so I just closed off all emotion.  
"If that's how you feel." I said in a dead like voice and just walked past him and towards my home.  
I kept all emotion off of my face and reactions, I was basically a walking corpse. He then seemed to understand that he crossed the line and tried to back track.  
"Look I didn't mean what I said-"  
"No, you did, your just good at covering it up. I guess a couple hundred years makes you good at such stuff, a young idiotic person like myself could never understand." I let a humorless smile show on my face, before it went back to its mask of nothingness.  
We walked in uncomfortable silence the rest of the way home, he distracted himself with the kitten and I just looked at the road ahead, never stopping.  
When we did get back to my place I simply took out some left overs and put it in a bowl and let the kitten eat it, we would most likely need to get her some milk soon if we wanted her to grow up healthy.  
"Patricia..."  
I turned my head away from the voice.  
"Your acting childish."  
Like I need you to tell me that.  
"Patricia... It's about going to Hell."  
I sighed and turned my head toward him, "Well?"  
"Are you sure you want to go there?" He asked.  
"Yes." I said curtly.  
"Its just weird for you to chase after the past in some form..." He trailed off.  
"I am not chasing the past, I just want to know more about my mother and the only person I now know of that has that information would be my abandonment of a father." I explained, not wanting him to look down on me.  
He seemed to be thinking for a moment, "I do not think he abandoned you."  
I rolled my eyes at that, "And what gives you that idea?"  
"Well, if I am correct in my guess of who your father really is, since you mentioned he was bound to Hell, then I would have to say that he has never abandoned one of his children before. So it would be out of character for him to do it now." He said, almost as if trying to convince me.  
"Doesn't matter, he never was a parent to me, so it doesn't matter." I said in an almost sad like voice.  
"Patricia..."  
"Anyway when do you think we can leave, I'm sure you have had you fill of the future." I said changing my tone to one that was more business like.  
It was quiet for a moment before he finally talked, "Yes, the passage to _Hell_ is only open at night, so we can leave here around ten."  
"Alright sounds good, I'm going to go bathe." I said taking my clothes in with me to my bathroom.  
I went inside and locked to door, starting the bath water after I closed the drain, I then looked at myself in the mirror. I usually don't look at myself to long, since I am very self conscious and vain, But the bath water was filling so I just studied my naked body. I had the occasional bruise here and there, you can thank Sebastian for that, but other than that my body was just so...Normal.  
Why in the world Sebastian would choose me over other girls, I have no idea, because when I look at myself in the mirror, I just look utterly normal. I mean my breast went over my pudge just enough, and then there was THAT! My pudge! It didn't stick out too far, but it was still far enough to make a girl self conscious, I have always been jealous of the girls with the natural hour glass body shape. I sighed as I looked at my breast, they were needing to be tweezed again from all the random hairs that keep popping up, and if only it was just that but they were different sizes! My right was bigger than my left, and it wasn't too big of a difference yet you could still tell by looking, if I raised my right arm it would make it look like it was just as small as the left but it still felt weird. I let my eyes travel downward after criticizing my upper section, I always took pride in my legs, since my mother always told me a guy wants a girl with a big butt, and dang my butt sticks out pretty far for a white girl. My hair was a messy curly, not the cute curly you see on the movies, and then it was black, which would have been nice if I wasn't so tan! My skin was all different colors of white! My stomach looked as if it had never seen the light of day and my arms were taner than my legs and I had a tan line where my shirts and tank tops ended. It was just an utter mess, I envied the girls who were all one color, even if it was a super pale white or an all the way tan, since I was just a ton of different shades.  
I sighed and got into the tub, usually I didn't judge myself so harshly, but when I am in a bad mood I seem to do it more often. I warm water surrounded me and I quiet enjoyed it, though I don't like the shock of water splashing on me, I do enjoy baths since it is much better. I won't even go swimming unless the water is warm, people use to think I was a very picky child, but my mother was the same way.  
As I was lathering the shampoo into my hair I heard the bathroom door open.  
"Get out, Sebastian." I said not even caring enough to look up.  
I had my eyes focused on the water and I needed to keep it there to focus on the scrubbing of my head.  
I then felt him get into the tub with me.  
I curled up into a ball so fast and started hissing at him, it was a reflex.  
He looked at me in amusement, and he was NAKED!  
"Get out! I'll never get clean if you are in here too!"  
"That's your biggest concern?" He deadpanned.  
"Yeah! Don't you realize how many germs are on the body!" I yelled, still curled in a ball, with shampoo in my hair, with my arms were around my knees.  
"I can assure you, I am clean." He said with a polite smile.  
I glared at him, but a blush was quick to form on my cheeks and I had to look another direction. His legs were OPEN! He had one on each side of the tub and I was trapped in the middle and then his knees still went above the water, he also had his arms resting on the sides of the tub.  
"Your bathroom is quiet small." He complained.  
"If you don't like it get out." I said shortly.  
He smirked at me, "I wasn't complaining, I quiet enjoy having to be so close to you in this small bathtub."  
After he said this his upper part of the body started to inch closer making me feel uncomfortable.  
"Stay over there!" I demanded.  
He obliged and leaned back onto the end of the tub.  
"If you don't get the shampoo out of your hair soon you'll go bald." He taunted.  
I glared at him again, "I can't very well do anything when you are in here!"  
He gave me that fake closed eyed smile, "Ah, let me help."  
"Don't you dare-!" But by then he had already turned my around, to where my defenseless back was facing him, and he had started to put water in my hair with his hands.  
I as about to object when I realized that his hands massaging my head felt really, really good. So I slowly relaxed and let him do as he pleased, he made sure not to get any water in my eyes and soon my hair felt softer then fur, and that was saying a lot.  
"Your ears and tail are out again." He informed me with a chuckle.  
"Wha-!" I gasped and tried to turn around to see if my tail was really out, but then he made me face forward again.  
"Its fine, I like your tail and ears." He said and started stroking my cat tail up and down.  
I blushed, "I realize that man-with-a-crazy-feline-addiction." I rolled my eyes as I hid my blazing red face.  
He then paused and seemed to be thinking of something, "I, in my past, have seen very few other cat demons, most detest full blooded demons, and they could turn into house cats, can you?"  
I didn't even hear the question as I realized one thing, "You've met others like me!?"  
He realized his mistake and was quick to fix it, "Oh no, not exactly like you." At my confused expression he went on, "You see when there are other cat demons, most go by the name of Nekos, and they are earth bound, meaning that they cannot go to Hell, except with the help of another demon. Full blooded demons, like myself, are usually Hell bound, unless we are in a contract or we are being summoned or something of the likeness."  
I nodded in understanding, "So I'm different because my mother must have been a Neko and my father a full blooded demon."  
"Exactly." He acknowledged.  
I hummed in thought, it was all very weird to me, since I did think I was a human till about eighteen years old. I wonder why my mother never told me any of these things? Or why she suddenly disappeared? Or why -?  
Gah! Too many questions! I need to get answers, one of the main reasons for going to Hell, and so my Demon father would stop bugging me whenever I close my lids to sleep.  
Me and Sebastian quickly finished our bath, with doing nothing perverted surprisingly, and Sebastian got dressed and got out. I looked at the clock and realized it was already seven at night! Holy crap, time flys.  
I quickly got dressed into comfortable looking clothes since I did not know what Hell was going to be like, and apparently Sebastian wanted it to be a surprise. When I got out I was drying my hair with a towel and Sebastian had a small, yet weird girly, book in his hands and he seemed to be reading it very intently. I brushed it off at first, not really caring, but then I realized what book that was, I hadn't seen or written in it since I was about sixteen years old, right before we left.  
I yanked it out of his hands so fast he didn't even see me move a muscle.  
"What do you think your doing reading my journal?!" I glared down at him.  
He gave me that perfect fake smile, "I just wanted to know more about you, also would you care to elaborate the page I was on?"  
Why would he want that, and then I got my first look at what page he was on and what it said.

 _Yay! I'll be going into high school soon! But sadly it is Derek's last year, we only get one year together!  
I will miss him terribly, but I know he will never forget me.  
I just have to hope he will break up with that slut of a girlfriend he has.  
After all we are soulmates and I know that soon enough we will be dating and in love.  
I just can't wait for him to sweep me off my feet!  
I LOVE DEREK SOOOOOOOO MUCH!_

My shoulders slumped and I bended down at the waist in absolute embarrassment and defeat, I cannot believe he just HAD to read that section of my journal, back when I first got it. I had forgotten how much I thought I 'loved' Derek at the time.  
"Wait, before you judge me let me explain." I said weakly, I was totally blushing and I wanted to seriously burn this journal. Why hadn't I?  
"Go on I'm all ears, since you told me you felt absolutely nothing for _that person._ " He said with a fake smile that meant my demise.  
I sighed a heavy sigh and started explaining, "Well first of all I was fourteen when I wrote this and had just gone through puberty and at that point I thought all of my crushes would one day marry me. Second of all I totally forgot why I felt this way about him, but I can assure I feel nothing for him now. And third of all, why did it have to be this page that you read?" I asked in embarrassment looking him in the eyes.  
He then chuckled, "You were quite immature."  
I sighed and sat on the couch next to him, "Yeah just like every other fourteen year old, besides why read my old journal?"  
"I wanted to know more about you, like I said, and I just happened to stumble across it."  
"Where I haven't seen it in years?"  
"Under your mattress." He answered without fear.  
"What the! Then you were looking for it!"  
"Details, details~" He sang ignoring my accusations and not admitting anything.  
I sighed and settled my head onto his shoulder, "If you want to know more about me then just ask, I don't want you to go snooping through my room."  
Especially since I now have dynamite in there.  
"Well then, what did you first think of Tatima's family when you met them?"

* * *

 _"Come on! Come on!" Tatima cheered looking back at me as she led me to her house.  
I grabbed onto my mothers hand still not fully trusting this little girl.  
"Mom do I have too?" I whined.  
"Yes, your friend was kind enough to even think of inviting you." My mother smiled down at me yet her tone was reprimanding.  
I sighed, "She's not my friend."  
"What?" My mother asked in a dangerous tone.  
"Nothing." I said quickly, rather not wanting to feel any pain.  
"Dis is ma house!" Tatima threw her arms open in front of a simple one story house, that was neatly clean on the outside with a yellow tint to the paint on the outside.  
"It's" My mother squeezed my hand giving me a warning, "Very lovely." I finished.  
"Where is your mother and father?" My mother asked bending down to ask Tatima.  
"Dey inside, come we go meet 'em" She said and started walking up the walkway.  
We followed her though I stuck close to my mother, and my mother started tracing simple circles on my hand.  
Tatima opened the door and told us to leave are shoes at the entry way.  
"Is that you dear?" A sweet voice called from around the corner, a little too sweet for my taste.  
"Yes mama, I brought my friend over!" Tatima called back.  
"Well about time you made some friends!" A gruffer voice spoke and the person who said it walked right around the corner to greet us.  
"Well how do ya do? I'm Charles Adams, Tatima's father." He said reaching his old hairy hand for my mothers.  
She reached out her smaller and thinner hand to take his, "I'm Linette Heatherford, Patricia's mother." She introduced.  
"Well I'm just happy that my little girl has finally found someone to play with at school, even though she talks of multiple people your daughters name seems to come up quite often."  
"I'm pleased to hear it." My mother kindly replied the man, whom seemed to be growing a beard at the time.  
Another women came from around the corner, she was much smaller than the man and was a bit fat, if I speak so bluntly.  
"Why are you fat?" I asked the women strait out.  
She seemed shocked but then laughed it off, "Quite the mouth she has huh?"  
My mother nervously accepted the insult to keep peace, "Yes, I do try to tame it from time to time."  
She then turned towards me to address the question, "You see right now I have a baby inside of me and it will soon be Tatima's younger sister."  
"If you were pregnant you should have just said so." I deadpanned.  
My mom whacked me beside the head, "Patricia!" She then turned towards the parents, "My apologies she always seems to speak so bluntly."  
The women laughed, "No worries our son was like that as well, by the way, dear, where is he?" The wife said addressing her husband.  
"I think he might be outside again with his friends, he always goes there after school." He supplied.  
"Ah yes." She said then turned back to us, "Excuse my informalities, my name is Melissa Adams." She then gave her hand up to my mother.  
"It is quite alright, my name is Linette Heatherford." She shook the women's round hand.  
Charles Adams then turned to us girls, "Why don't you go have fun, Tatima, why don't you show her your room."  
Tatima lit up at the idea and grabbed my hand already dragging me across the hall and down to her room.  
_

* * *

I blinked coming out of the old memory and surmised it to Sebastian.  
"So all in all I thought that they were too good to be true and I thought that Mrs. Adams was very fat, nothing to exciting. I didn't even meet Derek until a full year later, he use to never be in the house as a kid."  
Sebastian hummed, "What did you think of Derek when you first met him?"  
"Derek?" I said with uncertainty till I remembered, "I thought he was gross and an abomination."  
Sebastian let out a tiny laugh, "Why was that?"  
"Because by the time I actually met him, though I had heard things from Tatima, me and her were friends at the time, he was covered in mud since he had just been outside in the rain. He dragged it all around the house and I thought there could never be a being more despicable." I said glaring at the memory, I may be a lazy house cat but I at least had the class to stay a bit clean.  
"What do you think of him now?" Questioned Sebastian.  
I shrugged, "Not much, the only reason I am still associated with him is because he is Tatima's brother."  
He chuckled and pulled me closer to him, "Well then that is good I suppose."  
I rested against him for some time, on the verge of sleep when he interrupted that.  
"I think it is about time we should get going." He said, making his chest rumble against my head and sending a shivering feeling down my spine.  
"Should I bring anything?" I asked in honest curiosity.  
"No, well maybe some clothes, I don't know how long we plan to be there." He said thinking it over.  
"Yeah me neither, anyway I'll go put it in a backpack." I said leaping up and heading to my room.  
I packed a couple shirts and pants and of course underwear, I had to will myself to bring the underwear I had bought today.  
"All ready!" I came out of my room with a smile on my face and a backpack on.  
As we went out I put my keys in my pocket and wrapped, the now needed, scarf around my neck and collar bone. I had put my hair in a pony tail just to keep it neat, not sure what to expect. We were walking all through the town, every now and again Sebastian would tilt his head in the air as if detecting something.  
I soon found us in a abandoned building that looked absolutely horrible, it stank of crap, literally, and everything looked moldy and I could help but shield away from the walls and everything!  
"Are you sure you know where you are going?" I asked.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes, "What kind of demon would I be if I couldn't find a simple entrance to Hell?"  
I felt another presence and immediately tensed up, it was not a human and seemed to feel like a demon, My cat tail and ears were out in an instant and my ears were twitching everyway to pick up where the being was at.  
"Don't be alarmed." Said Sabastian, "It is just the gate keeper of this entrance."  
Even though he said that I still kept myself super aware of everything around me.  
"You bring a Neko with you~" A voice rang out, which seemed to echo everywhere.  
"She is allowed in, now let us through." Countered Sebastian.  
"I was not made aware of this~"  
"She is also part Demon so there should be no problem."  
A figure finally appeared from behind one of the pillars, it was a male, that much I could tell, he had dark blue skin and a weird snake like tail that dragged on the ground. He grimaced in my direction and turned a glare back to Sebastian.  
"How can you be so sure Malphas~"  
Sebastian then growled, legit growled, at the other being, "Do not call me by that name while being in the mortal realm!"  
"Ah yes please excuse me noble one~" He seemed to do a mock bow, for some reason this demon or whatever the heck he was, was very boring to me.  
"Can we got on with it." I drawled bored out of my mind.  
The blue snake like demon turned his head toward me sharply and glared in my direction, he started walking towards me at a brisk pace, but I kept my ground. Though at a closer distant I could feel just how powerful his aura was, though it was not as strong as Sebastian's.  
His face was an inch from mine when he took a deep breath in through his nose.  
"Interesting~" He breathed out.  
Sebastian was at my side in a second and had one arm wrapped around me, "Was that really necessary?"  
"No, but you sure have caught one interesting creature~" He grinned a disgusting lustful grin.  
Sebastian had a growling in his chest.  
"Don't worry, I have no interest in her~" The other demon pacified.  
"Your eyes tell a different story!" Sebastian growled in a deep scratchy like voice, I then noticed his eyes being in their pink demonic form.  
"Believe what you want, now do you want to go to Hell~?" He mocked.  
"Hurry up before I have you executed for such actions!" Sebastian was royally pissed off.  
"Temper, temper~" Chided the other demon.  
I felt a little uncomfortable never having seen Sebastian be so angry so openly, it made me kind of want to back away from him.  
"Enjoy your stay in Hell~"  
Then the ground beneath us disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing I felt was heat, lots and lots of heat, which wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the humidity. My cat ears and tail twitched every which way just to try its best to adjust and stay cool, my eyes immediately went into cat mode since I couldn't see a thing and it was pitch black, but once I had changed my eyes I could still see nothing. Which meant that there was nothing around me but the pitch blackness, I don't understand what it meant, but I could still feel myself falling so at least I knew I wasn't dead. Well I was going to a place some dead people went to, I wonder how that worked.  
I then remembered I was suppose to be with Sebastian, I looked around again to see if I could try and find him, but I didn't see him. I looked down again to see if I see where I would be falling exactly when I saw something in the distance.  
No way! Was that Sebastian!?  
He looked as if he had his wings out and he was doing a bird like dive, so they were folded inward. I followed his example and made my body completely strait, which did help me to fall faster but I couldn't seem to catch up to him. So I went back to the awkward falling position I had been in before, it was pretty relaxing once you got use to it, I could already feel my body adjusting to the intense heat.  
Not even a second later it was blindingly bright and the ground was right next to my face, I didn't even have a millisecond as I caught myself on all fours.  
"So its true all cats really do land on their feet."  
I looked up to see Sebastian standing strait up and wearing an insufferable smirk on his face.  
I glared at him, "And what is that suppose to mean?" I took this moment to get up and look him up and down, he was also in his demonic form. His skin was a weird dark grayish color and his hair line started with feather and all of his hair was feathers but it made it look longer, and his face was more animal like than anything else. It didn't bother me to much, especially after seeing what that serpent like guy looked liked.  
"Nothing." He smiled.  
He then looked around and became a bit more serious, "We should get out of being in the open, or soon they'll be here." He tried to usher me into a more shadowed place.  
"Who?" I asked with curiosity.  
"Nobody important, just lets get moving."  
Right as those words were out of his mouth a bunch of other beings, I'm guessing demons, came around us. It wasn't like a mob or anything, it was actually very organized and they boxed us into a nice circle. Since I was unused to this immediately my claws were out and I was on the defense.  
My lover next to me whispered, "Damned heaven how did they get here so fast?"  
"That would be because the gate keeper had told me who was coming through and I had to check it myself." A voice boomed as if answering Sebastian's question, well there was no as if it about it, he was answering Sebastian's question.  
Sebastian immediately put on a fake smile and turned, where I'm guessing the guy must be, "Ah how good to see you again." He said.  
The beings parted and in walked a...Girl?...Guy?  
Holy Heck! I couldn't tell!  
No, no, the voice was definitely a guys, but what on earth, heaven, hell, wherever the heck we where, was he wearing!  
It was an absolutely gorgeous dress, it was sliver and gold and sparkled against the already blinding light of this place. It didn't hug his frame at all, on the contrary it draped around him very loosely and dragged across the barren ground, of filth, yet not getting dirty in the slightest. He had long black hair that went all the way to his knees, but the top half of it was put up in a very detailed style that framed his face very nicely, yet he had a very manly face, he was in complete human form. The sleeves of the dress also dragged along the ground.  
I took one step behind Sebastian, to hide myself from whoever this might be, before he could see me. I knew this act was childish but I couldn't care less right now since I was in a place that was all so foreign to me.  
The man-women walked up to Sebastian and put his hands on both of his cheeks.  
"Still just as handsome as ever." He smiled up at him, the man-women and Sebastian were about the same height, "Now I heard you had company that came with you as well, where is she?" The man-women demanded looking around, but obviously sensing where I had hide myself.  
Sebastian gently grabbed my hand and pulled me out from behind him, I gave him a short glare for doing so, but I turned my attention to the new being in front of me who seemed to be very fascinated.  
"Hello-" I was about to introduce my self the rest of the way but the man-women suddenly charged at me, as if not able to contain themselves anymore, and I jumped behind Sebastian to avoid the collision. Making the person trip on the hem of their dress and fall face flat on the ground.  
I heard a snicker escape Sebastian but as soon as the males eyes looked up at him he stopped short.  
I locked my hands behind my back and leaned down a little, getting that this person must be of some importance, "Are you okay?" I asked.  
"I'm fine, but I can't believe you would avoid me like that!" He over dramatized fake fainting into the being behind him, they caught him with ease and acted as if this was an everyday thing.  
"Do you have a reason why I shouldn't?" I challenged not intimidated in the slightest, I felt Sebastian grip my arm telling me to shut it, but I, being my smart self, ignored it.  
He got back up to standing tall, "Do you not even recognize my voice?" He asked.  
"Nope." I popped the P and acted casual.  
He huffed, "Well how rude, me being your father and all."  
My eyes widened a bit but then went back to normal when I realized he could be lying, "What proof do you have?" I questioned.  
"Well I could quote every conversation we ever had, but that would take to long! Do you honestly think your father would lie to you!?" He demanded.  
I shrugged, "It could happen."  
He sighed a bit irritated, "Well then get in the automobile and I can explain everything on the way." he said making the crowd of beings part and there was an automobile like thing, but it floated and the driver was on the outside.  
I then laughed with no amusement, "Get into a vehicle with a stranger. That's, like, number one reason for kidnappings."  
"Well its not like you have much of a choice." He said gesturing to the people surrounding us, Sebastian on the other hand looked reluctant to get in but he didn't act as if it would be dangerous.  
So I did the normal thing and shrugged and walked towards it and got inside, I sat next to Sebastian, who had gotten inside before me. The interior looked liked the inside of a limousine, there were absolutely no seat belts and it all just looked really upper class.  
"You took a lower class automobile?" Sebastian asked as the man-women got inside sitting across from us.  
"Yes I didn't want to bring to much attention." He said and sat down and sighed with relief, "That was easier than I thought it would be."  
"What?" Sebastian asked.  
"When I had come to pick up her mother once she had put up such a fuss that I had to have ten guards force her into a vehicle, then again she wasn't tied down to anyone back then." He explained but something caught my interest.  
"My mother?"  
"Ten guards?" Sebastian said in shock and confusion.  
He addressed me first, "We can talk about your mother when we get there." He then turned to Sebastian, "Her mother was to be leader of the whole clan, like her father before her."  
"Wait wouldn't that make her-?" Sebastian started but got cut off.  
"Indeed it would, but that is for another time, when she is much more ready."  
All eyes turned to me, making me confused.  
"What?" I asked.  
Sebastian slowly turned his eyes away, "Nothing."  
I rolled my eyes and started looking out the window, I saw all types of things, the land was mostly barren but there were buildings that looked to have been carved out of the land and it all seemed very homie, which was strange considering we were in Hell, then again I was part Demon so maybe it was normal. I saw all types of Demons since most people were out in their demonic forms not really caring, I saw a lot of serpent tails and claws and parts, that seemed to be the most common demon animal. The rare ones were the birds or insects, birds were easy to tell, wings were a dead give away, but the insects you had to look a bit harder, it was mostly just their face shape had ever so subtle changes, a couple were easy having more than two arms out. I saw one Demon mother who had six arms, on the bottom two were two little demons who held tightly to their mother and the other four were carrying her common house hold things, I realized we must be in the market place, since there were different types of shops everywhere. My ears were in over drive, hearing everything they possible could, I could hear the engine of the vehicle and the breathing of everyone within a ten mile radius. I could hear the outside conversations and the pitter patter of tiny demon feet and I could hear them playing with one another. It was all very loud, but not in a bad way, just in a common way, like when you got out in public. Yet I could pick what to listen in to, but I wanted to hear everything so my ears were going crazy atop my head changing directions every half second.  
"You seem to be enjoying yourself." A voice said within the car and I turned to look at the man-women.  
"What gives you that impression?" I asked coldly.  
"The way you act dearest."  
I didn't like the way he called me that and apparently neither did Sebastian since he put his arm around me pulling me closer to him.  
"Relax Malphas, I don't intend to make a move on her." He said laughing.  
Sebastian didn't say anything when he called him by the other name, not like when the other demon called him it and he almost ripped his head off.  
"If you were my Dad why would you make a move on me?" I asked, since Father's do not pursue their Daughters.  
He looked a little shocked but then started explaining, "In Demon culture it is not considered wrong or immoral to have incest going on in the family. I figured with your relationship you would know-"  
Sebastian cut him off with a growl, making the man-women raise his eyebrows and he understood with a glint in his eyes.  
"I see, she doesn't know." He said.  
"What?" I asked not getting an answer, I turned to Sebastian, "What do I not know?"  
"A lot of things." He kissed the top of my head, "All in time." He said and turned his head away to look out the window with his arm still wrapped securely around me.  
I was anything but satisfied with that answer, what the heck was going on! I felt so out of the loop. I didn't have time to question it longer because the car suddenly stopped and I realized we were in front of a gate, I mean a huge gate that looked to be about fifty feet high, and it was slowly opening up and we were no longer in the market place.  
I don't know what I got myself into, but if this dude is really my father I can feel that there is going to be a ton of family drama.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the forever long update, I am going to try and get as many chapter out as I can this week, but we'll see. My life has been so hectic lately so I hope these won't be coming to late. Anyway tell me what you think, until next time!**


End file.
